


Better than any other partner

by Lysel



Series: Artworks inspired by Miss Grey's "What we do in the dark" [16]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Maddie the dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 17:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22467259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lysel/pseuds/Lysel
Summary: Just a hunter and his trusted companion.Or how Miss Grey gave me more Lieb feels than I ever had in the past 17 years 😂.
Relationships: Joseph Liebgott & Maddie the Dog
Series: Artworks inspired by Miss Grey's "What we do in the dark" [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514840
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Better than any other partner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miss_grey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_grey/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Cemetery Blues](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22035031) by [miss_grey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_grey/pseuds/miss_grey). 



"As long as he had his car, his dog, and a mission, life was good."

**Author's Note:**

> I am (slightly) more active on tumblr, if you wish to follow my works or just say hi 😊http://lyselkatz.tumblr.com


End file.
